1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate and a method for manufacturing the display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate capable of simplifying manufacturing processes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal modes including an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode are used to improve a viewing angle of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The IPS mode uses an electric field generated in a parallel direction with respect to a substrate. The FFS mode uses an electric field generated in a slanted direction with respect to the substrate. The FFS mode uses birefringence generated by liquid crystal molecules.
The FFS mode LCD panel includes a display substrate, a countering substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the countering substrate. The display substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. A first electrode and a second electrode are formed in each of the pixels. An insulation layer is formed between the first electrode and the second electrode. A common voltage is applied to the first electrode, and a pixel voltage is applied to the second electrode. The FFS mode LCD panel further includes a first line parallel with the data line, and a plurality of second lines parallel with the gate line and connected to the first line. Decreasing the number of masks in a manufacturing process for the FFS mode LCD panel can reduce manufacturing costs.